Fun House
by Cool Kids Don't Dance
Summary: Nine boys live together and try to live with the difficulties of life and being gay. Obviously slash. Simple as that. M for smut and language. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya. This is my new story. It's been done on my computer for a while and I thought it was good enough to post, so here it is. It's called Fun House, if you haven't read the title. I have no idea how this story is going to be written, but expect a lot of twists. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**And this story has ACTUAL people in it. Here are the stars (I will post pictures on my profile if you don't know these people :)): **

**Jayy: Jayy Von Monroe  
>Adam: Adam Lambert<br>Joe: Joe Jonas  
>Nick: Nick Jonas<br>Dahvie: Dahvie Vanity  
>Zac: Zac Efron<br>Tommy: Tommy Joe Ratliff  
>Dylan: Dylan O'Brian.<br>Ryan: I lied. This guy isn't real. But I'll put up a picture of him on my profile, if you wanna see him :D  
><strong>

**Summary: Nine boys live together and try to live with the difficulties of life and being gay. Obviously slash. Simple as that. M for smut and language. R&R.  
><strong>

Jayy, Adam, Joe, Nick, Dahvie, Zac, Tommy, Dylan, and Ryan all have two main things in common. They're all gay, and they all live in the same house, which they called the Fun House. The gigantic house was used for living, love, and sex. They were all sort of like a nine-way relationship, if you think about it. Although most of them had boyfriends, they all still kissed each other and fucked together. They each cared and loved about each other. If you looked at it another way, you saw them as a large, happy family.

Often, when people saw them out together, they were disgusted, since they thought that humans of the same gender should not be together. Some were disgusted because they thought that a nine-way relationship was disgusting for their own personal reasons. The remaining of the world thought that it was kind of sweet, but that was about ten percent out of one hundred. That's not very much.

Fortunately, most of them had all gotten used to the dirty looks and words thrown at them around town; a majority of the boys even gave looks or words back. But that was mainly the old ones, since they had been with the FH for longer. The younger ones, who had been in the FH for only a year or shorter, were still a bit sensitive about it. The older teens always protected them, though. They liked their lives in the FH too, most escaped to their house because of their homophobic parents or relatives that no longer wanted them, which rose flames of anger in their home. Who would give away their child _just _because they were gay?

But, as they soon realized, about half of the families in their world did.

—

Ryan shot out of bed when a waft of something sweet whacked his nose.

He already knew what was happening; he didn't need to think about it. Thumping down the stairs and skidding into the kitchen, he found Tommy standing over the stove, Adam clinging to his body behind him. The two boyfriends glanced up and smiled warmly in welcome. Adam detached from Tommy to share a gentle kiss with Ryan, smirking as the new boy's face reddened slightly.

"Morning, baby boy," Adam whispered against his lips.

"Morning," Ryan replied at the same volume.

Adam chuckled lightly and reeled back to see Ryan's entire face, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep in touch. "Tommy's making chocolate-strawberry pancakes for you."

As if on command, Ryan's face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree, grinning up at him like a small child instead of a sixteen-year-old as he nodded vigorously.

Adam smiled down at the boy affectionately. He adored the little guy—not as much as he adored Tommy, but Ryan was adored a lot. His looks gave you the urge to give him anything he asks for and kiss his full, pink lips until they turn red. But that body part, along with the rest of them, belonged _only _to the guys of the Fun House and not anyone else in the cruel world they lived in.

Gifting Ryan with one last kiss, Adam wandered back to Tommy to watch him cook and give him a little good morning hickey. A moment later, a giggling Nick dashed past and a yelling Joe followed, gaining up on him inch by inch. There was a loud bump in next room they ran in and Joe waltzed in, carrying the now squirming Nick in his arms, a couple feet above the air.

"I got him," Joe informed the others as Ryan took a seat in one of the tall chairs at the granite countertop. Joe gently dropped his struggling boyfriend on the ground and pulled out a seat next to Ryan, casually slinging an arm around shoulders.

"What's up, munchkin?" Joe asked, nudging Ryan and pinching one of his soft, rose-red cheeks.

Ryan giggled softly and returned the nudge. "Nothing much, Joey."

Nick popped up and wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck from behind the two. "Same here, baby." He pressed a kiss Ryan's other cheek.

Ryan was practically glowing with happiness. He loved having attention and being loved by his boys. Ever since he got away from his house and that wicked man, he has been feeling joyous and free. He was almost always smiling and laughing every day, and it made the rest of the boys' hearts swell. He was like a little, lost puppy-dog that needed some love.

Soon after Tommy had divided all of the pancakes he made onto nine different plates, he called the rest of the boys down for breakfast. They ran in, almost the same way that Ryan had, and they kissed each other good morning before dragging chairs to the counter so they could all eat together. Today, they were staying home and having a lazy day, since it was Sunday and not a boy in the house had to work. So, they sat at the counter and chatted with each other and took their sweet time finishing up their breakfast.

"So, Ry," Tommy began, resting his chin in his hands. "I heard that you had a crush on a boy at school."

Ryan flushed a violet-red as the rest of the boys 'ooh'-ed jokingly. "W-who told you that?"

"Hey now," Zac said, smirking, "it's okay if you like a guy. We've all liked guys in the past, right, fellas?"

"Mm-hmm," they chorused.

"But, you guys are always saying that I'm not allowed to be touched by anyone else except you," Ryan replied, his face starting to return to its natural, lightly toasted color.

"Well, we'll make an exception if you date the guy and he's not a jackass." Dahvie ran a hand through Ryan's brunette locks soothingly and Ryan leaned into his touch. "We just don't want you getting hurt, sweetheart; physically or emotionally."

Ryan nodded. "I understand."

"So…" a smirk grew on Jayy's face as the tattooed man leaned back in his chair. "Who's the lucky guy?"

The gang cheered as Ryan laughed, reddening only slightly this time. "It's Kendall Knight."

"The most popular kid in our grade?" Dylan asked, pushing a ripe strawberry past his lips. "No way."

Ryan rolled his eyes at his obliviousness. "Yeah, way."

"Wait." Everyone's eyes switched to Adam's face. "Is he the kid with pretty green eyes and blonde hair and he's the quarterback?"

When Ryan muttered a "Yeah," Adam grinned.

"I met him when I was out at the mall. He's the sweetest thing on Earth." Adam reached across the table and patted Ryan's head. "Besides you, baby."

Ryan nodded in agreement as Adam's hand disappeared from his head. "I know." He smoothed his hair down where it had been disturbed. "That's why I like him," he admitted sheepishly, a flush beginning to invade his whole face.

"Aww," the group cooed, each of them messing with Ryan's dark hair while he tried to swat them away. They thought it was adorably funny to see his reaction when someone messed with his hair. It was just so goddamned cute.

—

The rest of the day dragged on at a comfortably slow pace.

They all cuddled in their living room and watched a movie that they let Dylan choose—_Green Lantern_. He was such a nerd at times, but the rest of the boys agreed that it was cute. Most of them had fell asleep during the movie—due to eating too many pancakes—and soon Dylan, Ryan, and Jayy were the only things awake in the room. The three boys were jammed together tightly on the edge of the couch, not that any of them minded at all. Dylan was sandwiched in between Jayy and Ryan, who were both very strong when it came to holding onto things. Dylan was also very strong and had a lot of muscle built into him. If he wanted to he could have squeezed out of their grips, but he enjoyed cuddling, no matter how unmanly most people thought it was.

Colors projected on the screen splashed over all of their faces during every scene. The faint snoring sound from their roommates was bearable and gave a peaceful feel to the room. They had closed the shades so it was almost completely dark in the room and so there was no glare on the television due to the betraying rays of the blinding sun. Each of the boys were definitely engrossed in the movie, not once did their eyes wander away from the screen.

Dylan winced as the villain in the movie knives at Green Lantern, just barely skimming his body. Jayy tore his eyes away from the screen and cuddled closer to Dylan, rubbing the back of his buzz-cut, trying to calm him. Dylan wasn't one to watch gory movies, but if he had to he would sit through one. He didn't like showing fear around his roommates; it made him feel like a coward, although he knew he wasn't and everyone in the house had convinced him that he wasn't.

Dylan also look away from the screen for a moment to reward Jayy with a quick kiss, which Jayy had turned into more. He grabbed Dylan and sat back, laying the younger boy on top of them as they began to make-out. Ryan glanced over as he felt the movement and couldn't help but giggle at the two kissing. He turned back to the movie to continue to watch, but a seductive voice in his ear made it hard to listen.

"Hey, baby, wanna have some fun with me and Jayy-Jayy?" It was Dylan. He knew the voice and he felt his hot breath reaching his neck. Ryan moaned a little as Dylan sat on his lap and buried his face into Ryan's neck, nipping and licking the smooth skin.

"B-but I wanted to watch the movie," Ryan lied, gripping Dylan's hips tightly.

Dylan chuckled darkly in his ear. "Well, I think the mountain forming in your pants would disagree with that." He licked the down Ryan's neck to his collarbone, where he began to toy with it with his mouth.

"But I really wanted to see Green Lantern kick that alien's ass," Ryan teased, crying out when Dylan bit his collarbone unexpectedly.

Dylan licked the purpling skin apologetically. "We'll watch it another time," he growled huskily. "Right now, I want you and Jayy-Jayy over there."

Ryan glanced over at Jayy and saw him watching him and Dylan and stroking himself inside his pants. "Okay. Adam's bedroom, then?" It was the closest bedroom, after all.

The older teen gave the minor's neck one last lick before nodding and scrambling to the bedroom with Ryan in his arms. He reluctantly stopped midway and called softly back to Jayy in a taunting tone. "Come on, Jayy…"

Jayy nodded and swiftly ran into Adam's room with the other boys, kicking the door shut behind him. The two older boys stripped quickly and attacked Ryan, ripping his t-shirt off his shoulders.

"Hey," Ryan whined, staring at the ripped t-shirt on the floor. "That was my favorite shirt."

Dylan once again lowered his head to toy with Ryan's neck. Jayy crawled on top of Ryan, whispering, "We'll buy you a new one. Just relax, baby."

Ryan replied with a silent nod and grabbed Jayy's cheeks, pulling him in for a rough kiss. Jayy lowered himself lower onto Ryan's chest, moans escaping both of their lips as their warm chests touched. Ryan moaned once again when he felt Jayy cock settle against his own fully clothed one.

After returning the kiss, Jayy slid down Ryan's body gently, sucking every new patch of skin that he found. He made sure to give Ryan's nipples _extra _attention (they were always so sensitive) before kissing lower and lower, down to the waistband of Ryan's plaid pajama pants. Jayy dipped his tongue underneath all of the clothing, right above Ryan's dick, while watching his face for pleasure. As expected, Ryan moaned and gripped the sheets, already feeling his erection growing once more.

Dylan, who had finished producing his fifth hickey on Ryan's neck, began to play with Ryan's softening nipples. As he sucked the left one and nipped it with his teeth, he used to his hand to rub and pull the other, quite pleased with the sounds that were emerging from Ryan because of his actions.

Meanwhile, Jayy slowly pulled down Ryan's pants along with his boxers, the base of Ryan's throbbing cock peaking out from the fabric. He poked it with his tongue, giggling as Ryan groaned loud and hard. Dylan bit his nipple roughly and grumbled in Ryan's ear to keep quiet or else this would have to end, in which Ryan obeyed. He didn't want this to end anytime soon.

Jayy giggled again at Dylan's scolding before pulling Ryan's pants down further. He watched as Ryan's huge cock, dripping with pre-cum, appeared before his eyes. Licking his lips hungrily, Jayy grabbed with one hand, forcing a forever-lasting moan from Ryan and a smirk from Dylan. As Jayy licked the length of Ryan's dick, Ryan's hands released the sheets from his death grip and laced themselves into Jayy's jet-black hair, tugging it forcefully. Jayy released a moan for the first time as Dylan started to kiss Ryan's lips. They knew that Jayy _loved _having his hair pulled—he didn't care how hard either. He was used to it.

Suddenly, Jayy shoved Ryan's dick into his mouth, sliding down so his mouth had completely swallowed Ryan. Ryan moaned, remembering that Jayy was the king of blowjobs. Not once did he ever choke, gurgle, or gag. It was amazing. Ryan figured that he had gotten used to it over the years—he was the third one to join the Fun House, along with Dahvie. But that was a long while ago. He's probably gotten a _lot _of practice.

Jayy continued to suck on Ryan, not once stopping. He pressed his tongue against it and rubbed it with his hands. It wasn't too long until Ryan exploded in his mouth with a series of moans, groans, and soft cries of both Dylan's and Jayy's name. He was most definitely on cloud nine as he fell asleep while Dylan and Jayy did their own little intimate thing.

—

**So, this is it. Fun House sure is fun, isn't it? If you got this far and read WORD FOR WORD, I love you. If you cheated and scrolled down to this message, I still love you for clicking on my story :) Thanks for reading. Next chapter up in like two seconds. **

**LoveUGuys!  
><strong>

**~Caroline ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Second Chapter here! It may have taken a little over two seconds, but I still have it up. Hope you love/like it :D Byebye. **

—

The next morning, as Dylan and Ryan prepared for school, Dylan asked if Ryan asked if he had seen a CD in a red case.

But then, of course, Ryan pointed out that it was sitting on the table right in front of his eyes, and Dylan instantly felt like an idiot.

Out of curiosity, Ryan asked, "What's that for?"

"It's for the music contest that we broadcast for the whole school," Dylan explained, stuffing it carelessly into his backpack. "People send in CDs of them singing or playing an instrument to a song and once a week we show it after the announcements and stuff. The principal put in charge of it for the rest of the year."

Oh. He remembered that. He enjoyed listening to people sing in the morning. He'd occasionally hum along with them if they sang a song he knew. It was the only thing he looked forward on a Monday—that, and seeing Kendall Knight. He was assigned to the seat next to Ryan in the morning. They were biology partners first thing, every morning. That was how he had grown to like Kendall.

Ryan and Dylan hollered a goodbye to their roommates—laughing when about half of them groaned in annoyance—and journeyed toward their car—well, Joe's car. He just let them borrow it when they needed a ride to school. It was actually a _very _sexy car and the two teens enjoyed the envious looks they received as they parked in the parking lot. It was all quite exhilarating.

The two best friends strut in, their hands clasped together as they spoke to each other. They didn't dare to look at the people that gave them disgusted looks as they passed. The faces would only get nastier if they did.

"Hey, look, the two cock-sucking _fags _are back!" a group of red and black letterman-jacketed football players surrounded the two other teens in a blur.

"Don't call us that," growled Dylan. Ryan only tightened his grip on Dylan's hand. He didn't like being surrounded by the burly football players. It made him feel puny and weak. Also, he didn't want to be covered from head-to-toe in black and blue bruises and swollen, red cuts. If it happened to Jayy, Tommy, _and_ Nick, how wouldn't it happen to him?

The leader of the pea-brained jocks, Jaxon Price, smirked, seeming very amused by Dylan's previous demand and attitude. "What if I don't, ass-fucker?"

Dylan raised the hand that I had been holding and squished it into a tight fist just as a crowd started to gather. "Then I'll have too—"

"Guys! Guys!" cried a familiar, sweet-as-honey voice. Ryan whipped his head around quickly and saw Kendall in a gap the football players hadn't filled. Ryan watched silently and he pushed his way up to stand next to Dylan and Jaxon. "Let's not fight, okay? Keep it PG-13, you know?" He grabbed Dylan's fist and gently lowered it down to his side. Ryan, feeling slight green with envy, wished that that was his hand Kendall had held.

"But, Kendall, this fag boy was giving me lip," whined Jaxon obnoxiously. He observed Kendall's outfit closely. "Why aren't you wearing your jacket?"

"Huh?" Kendall stared at his outfit too. "Oh. I didn't feel like it today." Jaxon and the whole football team gasped while Kendall rolled his eyes. As Ryan stared at his sea-green eyes, he noticed that he lightly smudged some black eyeliner on them. It was hardly noticeable, but it made his eyes pop out. It was cute.

"Don't be such pussies," Kendall said. "It's just _one_ day. I'll wear it tomorrow, I promise." Kendall suddenly glanced in Ryan's direction and Ryan blushed darkly, snapping his head down to stare at his shoes awkwardly. "Anyway," Kendall continued, turning back to Jaxon. "Leave them alone. They didn't do anything to you."

"Um, excuse me," Dylan interrupted before Jaxon could speak, "but I can speak for myself."

For a moment, Kendall and Dylan stared at each other in the dead silence of the hallway. People started to get the idea that there wasn't going to be a fight and they begrudgingly left with their friends. Kendall nodded sharply, catching Dylan off guard. "Go ahead, he's all yours."

Dylan nodded back, turning to Jaxon. "Listen, Jaxon." He closed in on Jaxon's face, as Jaxon just stood there and remained quiet, surprisingly, arms crossed. Dylan was shocked, but he didn't let his face betray him and express his feelings. "I want you," Dylan poked his shoulder harshly, "to stop ruining our lives, just because we're gay. It's not cool, if that's what you're thinking. It's actually pretty barbaric. We're almost adults, so why not start acting like one? That means not calling us 'fags,' 'cock-suckers,' 'gay shit,' or even, your personal favorite, 'ass-fucker.' No more name calling, _at all_, okay? If you do, I _will _hurt you. I won't listen to your little pretty boy next time." Dylan nodded at Kendall and Ryan winced, unnoticed.

Dylan never really liked Kendall that much. Maybe it was because everyone was obsessed with what he says and how he looks.

Dylan glanced over at me before glaring at Jaxon once again. He hissed, "And if you hurt _him_, you'll die, okay? I don't want to see one single scratch on him. _Not one_."

Both Jaxon and Kendall stared at Ryan for a few moments, which caused Ryan's face to redden at the direct attention. Even if he tried to look away, he could still feel their piercing eyes on him.

"Fine," Jaxon finally agreed, shocking just about everyone. "I won't." He glanced around at his teammates, who were wide-eyed with surprise. Jaxon wasn't one to give up without a fight. Ryan couldn't help but think that he was planning something. "Let's go," he commanded his team, snapping his fingers. Jaxon suddenly shot a glance at Ryan, adding a wink before disappearing completely from the scene, along with the rest of the players.

It was dead silent in the hallway. Everyone had escaped to class, since there was no more to see. Dylan strode toward Ryan and kissed his cheek with a farewell before strutting down the hallway and turning around a corner. The sound of his footsteps slowly silenced, leaving Kendall and I alone in the hallway.

"Thanks," I murmured just loud enough for him to turn back to face me. I cleared my throat and spoke louder. "Thanks for stopping that—I would have done the same but…I couldn't." I flipped my bangs out of my face. "And I'm sorry about Dylan. He goes a little…overboard when it comes to protection." _Especially when I'm the one being protected, _Ryan thought.

Kendall shook his head. "That's okay, Jaxon deserves it. He needs to be put back in place once in a while or he'll get too out of control." Kendall looked out up and down the hallway, as if checking to see if anyone was coming. Then, he leaned in toward Ryan, who noticed that Kendall smelled faintly of strawberry bubblegum. "Don't tell anyone, but, I think the reason why Jaxon gave in so easily is because he likes your friend."

Ryan wrinkled his nose. "He likes_ Dylan_? Don't get me wrong, Dylan's pretty great, but…Jaxon and Dylan? That's really weird." They have been arch enemies since they met in fourth grade.

"Yeah, but it happens. Love occurs in strange ways." Kendall shrugged as if saying 'what are you gonna do?'

"I guess so."

—

_Ryan_.

Kendall and I got to first period in record time.

We were let off with a warning for being late for homeroom, since the teacher thought we were both had equally stellar grades and the teacher thought we were both pretty adorable.

The announcements came on shortly after Kendall and I arrived. We watched the news about clubs and sports that really no one cared about and when the Singer of the Day was announced, everyone seemed to perk up a little. It made me smile to see how much people were so into music.

But what I saw on the screen smacked the smile right off my face.

I saw _me_, in my bedroom, holding a guitar. I was speaking.

"_Hey, this is Ryan Edwards_."

Everyone stared at me—both the real me and the me on the screen. At the moment I wanted to curl up into my clothes like a turtle into a shell. But I sat there, trying to keep as calm as possible.

"_I'm gonna be singing a new song called _" TV Ryan explained. "_I hope you enjoy it_."

With that, I began the strumming the guitar. And, I'm not trying to be conceited or anything, but I was pretty damn good at the whole singing thing.

"_If it's not those cowboy boots in the summer, _

_Oh my god, I pray for another, _

_Chance to drive down back highways,_

'_Til I stumble upon your beautiful face._

"_Your presence isn't what kills me, _

_It's that artistic gleam,_

_It's taking over my scenery, _

_Dream by dream._

"_You might think I'm incapable,_

_Of loving a soul like yours,_

_You might think I'm a fool,_

_For you._

"_Cause, boy, you got style, _

_And that's what I love about you,_

_The way that you sit back, oh how you sit back,_

_And watch this grow,_

_You got dreams, _

_And therefore I believe in you,_

_All the small-town people with their big remarks,_

_They ain't got jack to say movie star,_

_He's got style._"

When the instrumental part came, just about everyone was staring at me, including Kendall. I was so embarrassed. And angry. How could Dylan do this to me? I thought he was done with pranking us so much…

"_If it's not the fact that I'm a wee bit younger,_

_Or the truth that I'm so naïve,_

_My heart keeps leaping back to you,_

_Like a dog tied to a tree, _

_I know it sounds crazy,_

_It's ridiculous to me,_

_But without you by my side, boy…_

"_You might think I'm incapable, _

_Of loving a soul like yours,_

_You might think I'm a fool,_

_For you._

"_Cause, boy, you got style, _

_And that's what I love about you,_

_The way that you sit back, oh how you sit back,_

_And watch this grow,_

_You got dreams,_

_And therefore I believe in you_

_All the small-town people with their big remarks, _

_They ain't got jack to say about my movie star,_

_He's got style._

"_What are the odds…_

_Of finding someone just like you? _

_I never wanted to go back home…I never wanted to—_

_I'm still falling for you…_

_To…day._"

I realized by then that this was one of many of my recorded songs that I kept hidden in my laptop. How did Dylan manage to get his hands on one?

Before I had time to think, the TV Ryan started to speak again.

"_That song,_" he said, "_is dedicated to my boy…_"

I bolted out the door before he could utter the name. I ignored the teacher's shouts for me to come back and take my seat and dashed to the restroom. I locked myself inside one of the stalls and curled myself into a ball.

_I just revealed my love to Kendall Knight, _I thought. _He's never going talk to me again…_

He'll stop talking to me and stop hanging around because he'll know that I like him and possibly love him so it'll be really awkward for him. Oh my god, I miss him already and it hasn't even been two minutes. I'm such a pussy when this stuff happens. Why me, God? _Why me_? I always do as I'm told and I never hurt anybody and…

"Ryan?"

I lifted my head up from my knees to squint up at the figure climbing over the stall door. My eyes widened as he jumped down into the stall, standing in front of me.

—

**Review? Subscribe? Favorite? Thanks a bunch :)**

**Third Chapter will be up soon. **

**iLoveU!**

**~Caroline ;)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long - I've had writer's block! DX But I'm back now! And this chapter is kinda short .. but that's better than nothing, right? :D **

#

"Joe? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in class?"

Joe shrugged and plopped down next to me on the tiled floor, leaning back on his palms. "I had a feeling you were gonna be here."

Ryan swiveled his head to the left to look at Joe, raising an eyebrow at his statement.

"Also," Joe admitted, "I wanted to get out of class."

Ryan grinned. "That's the Joe I know and love."

Joe smiled back and pecked the younger teen's cheek. "You're adorable, Ry." His facial expression turned serious, which was unlike Joe. He was never the serious one; he was the sweet, playful one that was easy to love. "Now, why are you here?"

The dark-haired boy exhaled air through his mouth, causing it to ruffle his bangs. "Kendall knows that he likes me."

Joe's eyes widened and he leaned in, resembling a popular girl eavesdropping on gossip. "Excuse me?"

Ryan hated to repeat it again, but he had to. Joe wouldn't let it go if he didn't spill. "Kendall. He knows I like him."

One of Ryan's many roommates stared at him speechlessly. "What? How'd he figure it out?"

"It was Dylan."

"Dylan told him?"

"Kinda. He put up a video of me singing one of the personal songs that I keep in my journal. At the end I explained who I wrote it about…"

"And it was about Kendall?" Joe guessed, already inferring that he was correct. He was. "Baby, I'm sorry." He pulled his younger roommate into a bear-hug, feeling horrible that his little sweetheart lost his first high school crush.

Ryan snuggled into Joe's embrace. "Thanks, Joey. I needed that." He sighed. "But I don't think I'll be able to talk to him ever again." He gazed up at Joe with big, puppy-dog eyes. "Can I transfer schools?"

Joe chuckled softly and kissed his temple. "Aw, baby, you know that I can't resist those eyes. But I have to, this time. There aren't any schools this close to us and we're already halfway through the school year."

Ryan pouted. "But I don't wanna go back…"

Joe exhaled. "How 'bout I tell your teacher that you're sick and I'll take you home?"

Ryan smiled thankfully up at Joe and nodded vigorously. All he wanted to do was relax in the comfort of his own home and maybe cuddle up with a few of his roommates.

#

"So, what you're telling me is that you want to transfer schools because of a boy?"

Ryan nodded silently, staring up at Adam with big puppy-dog eyes. "I do…they'll make fun of me, Adam. All of them."

As the eldest of the house, Adam usually made all of the important decisions. He sighed. "I don't know, kiddo. You're already—"

"Halfway through the school year and there aren't any close schools? Yeah, I know. But…I still don't wanna go to school."

"Honey, you need to go to school."

"Why?"

"Because, in order to find a good job, you need to have an education. We all need to pitch in to pay for the all the bills that we receive. We're probably going to have you and Dylan go out job-hunting soon. Maybe during the summer." He rested a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Listen, sweetie, I'm sorry that Kendall found out that you liked him that way. And that Dylan betrayed you. But, I—no, _we_—all need you to go to school, okay?"

Ryan slowly nodded and released a mouthful of air. "Okay." He stared down at the ground, contemplating on how he was going do to avoid the teasing at school tomorrow. He could stay in the bathroom all day, he could ignore it, or he could—

Adam tilted Ryan's chin up with index finger, interrupting his thoughts. "You know I love you, right, Ryan?"

Ryan managed the best smile he could. "Of course."

Adam leaned down slightly to kiss Ryan's forehead. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay, Adie. Really."

#

Ryan was in Dylan's face not long after the door was opened and slammed closed. He was _beyond _angry with him, and now was the time to express it.

Dylan stared at Ryan, catching the enraged look on his face, and tossed his backpack on the floor beside him. "What's wrong, Ry?"

Ryan glared at the other boy. "Like you don't know."

Dylan seemed confused. "I don't."

The enraged teenager rolled his eyes and growled in frustration. "How do you not know? You ruined my life, Dylan! You ruined _everything_!"

While Ryan's dark eyes watched him, Dylan questioned what exactly he did wrong. He retraced the things he did throughout the day, but nothing rang a bell about 'ruining everything.' "What did I do?"

"_What did you do_?" Ryan exclaimed, quaking quite violently. "You used my video for that fucking Song of the Day! That was _private_, Dylan, you had _no right _to use that video!"

"Oh my god, Ryan, I'm so sorry! I just wanted people to see your talent and…and I guess I went a little overboard, but I just wanted it to be a surprise!"

More anger swelled in Ryan's chest. "_A little_? Dylan, you went _so _overboard I can't—I can't even look at you!" The clenched fist at his side rose until it was level with his head, and if looks could kill, Dylan would be dead by now.

"Ryan? Ryan, what are you—"

Before his question was finished, a fist collided with his right eye, and the teenager was shoved back onto the floor.

#

**Yes, yes, very short. But I'm happy that I actually updated. :D Okay, until next time, bye bye! **

**Review? Subscribe? Favorite?  
><strong>

**(:  
><strong>


End file.
